


Strike A Pose

by hokage35



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Zero's quick thinking, fish out of water Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Ladies,” Zero was enjoying this way too much. “Jude here is going to be in my next set so work your magic and glam him up. I’m thinking some bronzer, especially on his chest, make those pecs pop.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that seemed like something Zero would do. Timeline wise it's best if you've seen season 3.

Jude was early. His meeting with the contractor at their soon to be home was shorter than anticipated and traffic on the way over was light. Zero had another photoshoot for his underwear line. Jude secretly didn’t mind showing up early because he got to watch his boyfriend strut around in barely anything.

“That’s a wrap guys,” Zero announced as he saw Jude arrive. “You’re early,” they greeted each other with a kiss.

“The contractor meeting was quicker than I thought it’d be,” he explained. “You finished up here?”

“Almost,” Zero put on a robe. “The solo shoot is done. Now I just need to do this couple shoot and we can get out of here.”

The pair were interrupted by one of the assistants on the set. “Bad news, the modelling agency called and said the girl they were sending over has been struck down with a stomach flu and they attempted to find someone else but were unsuccessful. They avoided telling us until the last minute in hopes of being able to replace her.”

“Stomach bug?” Zero mused. “She’s a model, what did she eat a bad raisin or something?” 

“So what now? Do you have to reschedule?” Jude knew the underwear company was paying Zero a lot of money to be the face of this new line.

“I guess, unless we can find another model in the next five minutes,” Zero seemed annoyed at first but then he stopped and began staring at Jude. He stroked his stubble before grabbing Jude by the arm.

Jude didn’t struggle as he let Zero drag him a few feet away from everyone else working on the set. “What?” Zero didn’t reply to Jude’s question. “Why are you looking at me like that?” The light-bulb went off above Jude’s head. “Gideon no.”

“Jude come on,” Zero pouted his bottom lip for added effect. “Do it for me.”

“I am not posing in underwear for you,” Jude hissed.

Zero was barely paying attention to his boyfriend as he waved two assistants over to them. “You’re always saying you wanted to see other guys in these shoots now’s your chance.”

“Other guys as in models,” Jude tried to argue but realized he was fighting a losing battle as two women showed up in front of him.

“Ladies,” Zero was enjoying this way too much. “Jude here is going to be in my next set so work your magic and glam him up. I’m thinking some bronzer, especially on his chest, make those pecs pop.” The two assistants went either side of Jude and began to usher him over to get prepared. “Oh and I’m thinking the black and white pair would look great on him,” Zero called out after them. Jude was shooting back at him his best ‘I’m going to hurt you’ face but it was too late.

Fifteen minutes later both men were standing in their robes as the photographer made some last minute changes to the set.

“Nervous?” Zero smirked.

“Actually I’m thinking about where I can hide your body,” Jude huffed.

“Jude it’s fine. You’re hot. You could totally be a model,” Zero assured him.

Smiling, Jude actually felt a little less nervous. “Really?”

“Well not as hot as me but yeah,” Zero winked.

“Ass,” Jude shoved his boyfriend in the shoulder.

The pair were interrupted by the photographer who was finally ready. “Zero I’m going to need you standing by the chair and your partner-”

“Jude,” Zero informed him.

“Jude,” the photographer repeated. “You’ll be sitting down.”

A couple of deep breaths and Jude’s stomach was full of butterflies. 

Zero patted him on the back reassuringly before both men removed their robes. “You got this Jude.”

“I look ridiculous,” Jude commented on what he was wearing.

“Ridiculously sexy,” Zero countered.

“I look like a Zebra,” Jude frowned as he looked down at the black and white stripes on his underwear.

A wicked grin covered Zero’s face. “Guess that makes me a lion,” he mused, wearing a pair of sandy gold colored underwear. “Watch out I might pounce.”

If he had time to be more cynical Jude might think Zero actually planned this color combination. He followed direction and sat on the chair legs together; knees touching. The photographer paused looking displeased. “What’d I do?” Jude was already confused.

“Jude,” Zero chuckled. “It’s an underwear shoot.” He knelt down, grabbed Jude by the knees and pulled his legs apart. “They can’t see the underwear if you’re sitting like a nun.”

Trying his best, Jude sat there taking in the instructions the photographer shouted at them as he took what seemed like far too many pictures of a limited number of poses. Zero’s whispered tips and reassurances were also a big help. Keeping pace with the directions was actually a good distraction from how fish out of water he felt.

It wasn’t long before they switched things up and took the chair away. Jude found himself standing side by side to Zero, then back to back, and then face to face. Their last pose was Jude’s favorite. Standing side by side with Zero’s arm wrapped around him. Jude tried but failed to hide his blush as Zero kissed him just below his temple. 

Thankfully there was only a few more clicks of the camera and then, “That’s a wrap guys.” The photographer lowered his camera as two assistants came at Zero and Jude with robes.

“I’m really proud of you Jude,” Zero praised the other man. “You were amazing.”

“You mean it?” Jude asked, and Zero just smiled and nodded his reply. “I have to say that wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be. Thank you Gideon,” Jude might have mumbled the last few words as he was too busy pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. When they pulled apart Jude looked around and noticed everyone seemed to be packing up the set. “So we’re finished? We can go home?”

“We can go home but we’re not finished,” Zero hummed. “This big cat still wants his prey,” his grin was all too telling as he playfully pulled back the elastic of Jude’s underwear, letting it snap back just above Jude’s ass.

********A few weeks later******** 

“Where are we going?” Jude thought they were going to the sushi restaurant near the stadium for lunch but Zero was heading in the opposite direction.

“Slight detour,” Zero grinned. 

Jude knew the other man was planning something but he also knew it was useless trying to get it out of him. He’d just have to sit back and wait.

“It’s right around the corner,” Zero informed him a couple minutes later.

Turning down the street Jude was confused as this area was nothing but retail. He didn’t quite understand until he saw it and his jaw nearly fell off. “Is that?”

“Yep,” Zero pulled over and followed Jude who all but leapt out of the car as soon as it stopped.

“A billboard?!” Jude gasped. This couldn’t be real. A block in front of them hanging on the side of the largest building in the street was a billboard of Zero with his arm wrapped around Jude, kissing him on the side of the face, advertising the newest Zero line underwear.

“They sent me a couple of shots to pick from a couple of weeks and I wanted it to be a surprise,” Zero rubbed the back of his neck a little nervous at how the other man was going to react. “So what do you think?”

“I…” Jude paused, looking at the picture and how effortlessly the two men were able to pose together. “I love it.”

The guilty look disappeared off Zero’s face, replaced by an award winning smile. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jude was proud of himself, of them, for doing this. “But.”

“But?” Zero repeated.

“We’re probably going to have to move interstate before Lionel finds out,” Jude added before Zero wrapped an arm around him and kissed him, recreating the now famous pose.


End file.
